Beach towels have been used for many years to provide comfort and protection for a user when lying down on a ground surface. One drawback, in using a beach towel in this manner, however, is that the towel can be blown out of position by the wind, picking up dirt or debris along the way. The present invention features a beach towel anchor system for securing a beach towel on a ground surface
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.